


杳无音讯

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	杳无音讯

“真的要听吗？”

他的手放在膝盖上，向来淡然的面孔透露出一丝腼腆。他已年近五十，几个月前刚刚离开了束缚着他三十多年的艺能界。解散当天，团里的末子表现得有点失控，咬着嘴唇含着泪，说：队长说不跳了，我们就不跳了。

但真正离开公众视线的，只有这个单纯到神秘的队长。

“很无趣的。不过是两个人平平淡淡的故事而已。况且，时间已经过去了那么久……”

“嗯。我想听。不要觉得我是医生，不要觉得我是作家。我只是大野君和松冈君的粉丝罢了。二十年的，一直在默默关注的粉丝罢了。”

“这么听上去……有点让人害羞啊……”他摸了摸鼻子，“那好吧……”

其实我并不知道他和松冈昌宏之间发生过什么。

但是作为他的心理医生，我有必要对他生命中每一个看上去毫不相干实际上关系千丝万缕的过客深究下去。他现在看起来很平静，还是往常的他，恬静的目光使人如沐春风，和两个月前被樱井翔捆着送来时判若两人。

“其实不是他不想跳了。”樱井翔脸色灰白，“是他不能跳了。”

我和樱井翔是大学同学，说来也是一段神奇的缘分。我对名利没什么兴趣，躲在静冈郊外安然地经营着自己的喫茶店，偶尔有几个熟人还能记起来我读的是庆应的心理学，樱井翔便是其中之一。

大野智是个很有意思的人。大学四年，没少听樱井翔念叨。外界都以为他风光隐退，没人知道他落得现在这副模样，着实我见犹怜。

我花了一周的时间去了解大野智的经历。

从其他四个人嘴里同时听到了一个人的名字。

“我和松兄啊……”大野智还是很不好意思，一直在绞着手指，“我叫他松兄。很多人都这么叫他，他是很多人的大哥。”

其实这两个人都是那个鱼龙混杂的圈子里，少见的表里如一的人。一个大大咧咧实际上又很会照顾人，一个迷迷糊糊实际上比谁都要清醒。

“我和松兄不是同一个世代，9月份TOKIO出道，10月份我才进了事务所。后来有幸和松兄共演了舞台剧……说是共演，其实还不太恰当……”

那时他不太会照顾自己，小小年纪就在大前辈的剧场演出，不知道是不是在试探他抗压能力的底线，同一个角色居然要他和两个前辈轮番饰演。或许这是我所不知道的杰尼斯舞台剧的传统，可我还是觉得这样的安排实在是有些残酷。

“谢幕的时候，我哭的很厉害，说起来有些丢人……为什么哭，我现在记得还很清楚。我那时才17岁，第一次演舞台剧，不知道事务所哪里来的信心，让我当了座长。我辍了学，一个人在京都，和其他同样懵懵懂懂涉世未深的少年，互相支持着过了两年。我很喜欢PLAYZONE……”

因为比起压力，PLAYZONE带给他更多的是温馨。

有经验丰富的少年队指引开路，在娱乐的中心东京演舞台剧，同饰一角的前辈并没有给他施加压力，反倒是把他当作亲弟弟一样疼爱。

“……因为PLAYZONE，我才真正和松兄熟悉起来了。不管之后发生了什么，我永远不会后悔曾经与他相遇。”

他脸上是藏不住的喜悦，细微的小表情充满了少年感。我看过他二十岁出头时的影像。虽说电视台的节目大多是剧本的安排和虚假的人设，但仍旧能够从那陈旧的记录中嗅到少年的活泼开朗。大野智的性格太过与世无争，别说是在尔虞我诈的艺能界了，就是过着普通人的生活，都容易吃闷亏。

“我不会多想，只知道闷头做事。翔君和松润都是开拓者的性格，他们敢放弃现在拥有的一切重新开始，而我不行。我说……不行。继续这样做下去的话，总有一天能够成功的。nino总说那时多亏了我那么坚决，岚才能发迹辉煌，但我不这么想。……岚是一定会好起来的，无论什么样的选择……条条大路通罗马。我一直是这么相信。”他轻轻地笑出了声，“说不定是我带他们绕了远路，我一直很想向他们道歉。”

“想推翻一切，也只是因为对现状的不安吧。”我说，“所以说你是他们的精神支柱。”

他摇了摇头：“没有那么夸张的，我只是……”

他只是按照自己的方式，经营了自己的人生。至于此生救赎了、疏导了、关怀了多少人，都是他未曾预计，也不会铭记的琐事。

唯一让他动了心的，就是那个人。

“松兄对我很好。从来没有人对我这么好……他带我吃烤肉带我兜风，和我一起喝酒，听我絮絮叨叨，喝醉了也让我酒气熏天地睡他的床。”

松冈昌宏是个表里如一的人。大野智描述的他，和我了解的他没有丝毫的偏差。

他照顾大野、疼爱大野，是不折不扣的好前辈。

“我喜欢他。”大野智说。

面容平静，眼眸中毫无波澜，肢体动作缺乏。

这不是对喜欢的人说我喜欢你的态度。

但是仅凭现在得到的信息，我无法判断是大野智不再喜欢松冈了，还是……喜欢松冈的大野智已经被他自己杀死了。

“或许是软弱的我的错，我太沉溺于他的疼爱了。如果能稍微清醒一下，稍微抽身出来看一下我就会知道……我并没有得到优待，那不过是他疼爱后辈的正常方式罢了。”

有一家很受松冈中意的烤肉店开在大野家附近。

大野一看就是不太喜欢集会的人，休息日难得没有出海，选择窝在了画室。对他来说钓鱼和画画在某种意义上是共通的，彼此之间是不存在藩篱的……同样会让他全神贯注，同样会让他忘记时间。

一通电话打破了深夜的平静。

“是长濑前辈。他说，‘先把松冈寄存在你家一晚上’。不是问句，很干脆，没有给我留回转的余地，我也拒绝不了。”大野说，“我急匆匆地下了楼，长濑君架着他，两个人都是一米八的高个子杵在我家门口，看了都有些害怕。”

两个人把松冈送进了卧室，长濑虽然喝得没有松冈厉害，却也醉得不轻。大野拦不住他，只好替他叫了出租车，目送他离开了。

“你是不是觉得我不是那种人？”大野突然看向了我，“可我就是做了。……我诱惑了他。”

“他知道是你吗？”

“我不知道。”大野摇了摇头，“一开始我也是不敢的。可他忽然翻了身，转向了我，眼睛没睁开，嘴里喃喃地喊了我的名字。我想……是我吧。他是想要我的。可能不只是我在渴求他，他也在渴求我。”

毕竟比起作为后辈的他，松冈背负的责任更多。

“他不止喊了一次。他每叫我一次，我的堤防就会坍塌一次。我很怕，我知道面对他我占不了上风，这是一个完全未知的领域……”他想了想，换了个说法，“我不懂怎么当女人。”

他是个单纯的男人，一开始是不懂的。

“有次节目，我向他撒娇，我说我想请他吃饭。他问我为什么，我解释说平时和你吃饭，不是从来不会让我付钱的么。他附和我说：和后辈或者女人吃饭的时候，的确是这样。”大野无奈地笑了笑，“我明白，他并没有别的意思，可从他嘴里说出来的这两个字太有诱惑力了，我怎样都忘不掉。”

……女人。

他起初并没有这样的想法，与其说是他自己进化了思想，不如说是被松冈无意间点拨了。女人这个词出现在他眼前，如同种子飘到一片沃壤，这颗种子在他心里迅速地生根发芽。

这种身份是正常男人不愿意接受的。

可他愿意。愿意为了松冈昌宏去承受。他不懂怎么主动地当女人，于是就交给了对方，撩起了火，挑起对方男性的本能，然后痛苦地顺水推舟、随波逐流。

“是从那次吧……”

两个人的关系开始摇摇欲坠。

违背生理构造的交合给他带来了难以想象的梦魇。他高烧昏迷了整整两天，没能目睹松冈或吃惊或复杂的神情，没有任何心理准备地醒来。

“他很冷静，坐在病床前，显然是经过了深思熟虑。我还有点不清醒，迷迷糊糊地望着他的脸；他说他很抱歉，但是我们私下不要再来往了。”

没有绕圈子，没有长篇大论，没有伪善主义者的嘴脸。他说抱歉，干干脆脆地断了两人之间的关系，没有推卸责任，没有拖泥带水。

“但是我没办法怪他。”他平静地说，“是我自己搞错了信号，不是吗？”

他的生命中，忽然缺少了一个人。这个人继续构成着他荧幕上的虚拟人生，却缺席了他真实的生命。

“他走得太决绝。那之后，十天半个月，我甚至反应不过来我们之间曾经发生过什么。他什么都没有留下，也什么都没带走。他是个成熟的大人，幼稚的人是我。”

不是这样的……

人只要是清醒着的，就无法判断他到底是真情流露还是舌灿莲花。所以松冈醉酒之后呢喃大野的名字，那时的他所表现出的情感，才是无可辩驳的真相，可如今我已经无从知晓。

被抛弃的人承受着被背叛的悲哀，被痛苦控制的人通常认为世界上没有人比自己更痛苦。

可事实上……主动切断联系的那个人，才是真正的刺心刻骨。

我想摇头，制止他自戕般的回忆。可这样不行……我得当一个旁观者，直到故事的结束。

“后来没多久，松兄就有绯闻了。他已经四十岁了，功成名就，结婚也该提上日程了。”他的目光有些茫然，“嗯，我知道。我不想去打扰他的生活，可有些时候，理性控制不了我的行为。”

他没有与松冈通话的自信，于是反反复复地编辑着简讯。

是真的吗？

你爱她吗？

你爱过我吗？

你要结婚吗？

可以原谅我吗？

请给我寄请柬。

你爱过我吗？

……

你爱过我吗？

你爱过我吗？

你爱过我吗？

你爱过我吗？

“我睡不着。有无数种更好的说辞，我想不到。我想到他的脸，心里只剩下这一个问题。”

你爱过我吗？

“我发出去。我等待。……然后杳无音讯。”

这种杳无音讯很伤人。

再也不能和他见面，再也不能和他说话，再也不能给他传简讯，却仍旧能够在荧屏上看见他的如鱼得水。

“……最后我变成了我最不想成为的样子。我知道我得病了，但我一直都清醒着，只是偶尔会管不住心里的疯子，他让我也变成了疯子。我不想说自己是因为他才走到了今天的地步，我从来没有怪过他。这其中原因，一分是他的温柔，一分是我的寂寞，一分是彼此的误会，七分是我的自作多情。”大野苦笑，“我又有什么立场怪他。”

频繁的发病，身体的虚脱，连身体都无法支配，成年人的灵魂，却日日经历着婴童的羞耻。

他最后的清醒，留给了他最爱的岚。

“我说：……松润。我可能跳不动了。”大野眼睛有点湿润，“他扭过身子不让我看见脸，可我知道他哭了。我可是看着他一步一步从小包子长成道明寺的，这点情绪瞒不过我的眼睛。”

“没什么，我现在挺好的。”他站起身来，拉住我的手，从兜里掏出糖块放到我手心，“只是要麻烦你了。”

他拿糖的手很抖，仿佛在拼命按捺着什么。我递给他一片地西泮，他乖乖地收下吞掉了。他的神情时而单纯天真时而阴鹜痛苦，我不敢惊扰他，只能静静地等他睡着。

“医生。”他突然说话了，“你知道答案吗？”

我反问他：“你想知道吗？”

“嗯。”他笑了，“我想知道。这道题我解了十年，如今还困扰着我。我最讨厌考试了，老师，你能直接给我答案吗？”

 

正准备出发去摄影棚的时候，门开了。经纪人提着一个纸袋进来了。

“您要的烤肉便当……还有一些慰问品，还有这个。”

“这是什么？”他问。

经纪人脸上也有一丝迷茫：“是樱井君送来的。他说，随便松冈君处理。”

松冈自觉粗枝大叶，如此精巧的包裹他拆不得，于是便叫来担当的AD小姑娘替他拆。

小姑娘把层层叠叠的包装拆掉，递了一枚小巧的录音笔，放在松冈手心。

松冈点了点头，从乱糟糟的桌子上扯出一副耳机来，接到录音笔上。他看了一眼手表，离本番还有十分钟的时间，而这段录音足足有三个小时。是听不完的。可他不明白自己这份急切到底从何而来。

“真的要听吗？……很无趣的。只不过是两个人平平淡淡的故事而已。……”


End file.
